Benatar
Benatar is a main character and the guitar/keytar player of Your Favorite Martian. Description Despite being a member of a rock band, Benatar a dresses up in a formal attire. He wears a white buttoned shirt emblazoned with his trademark red tie, which he never takes off (shown in Shitty G and YFMTS Ep. #1), and a blue suit jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. He also wears black pants and plain white shoes. He is portrayed to be tall, confirmed to be 6'0" by RayWilliamJohnson. His blond hair is shown to be long and combed to one side with his eyes hidden from plain view. His accent also shows that he's British. He is sung by Jesse Cale, and is voiced as RWJ is YFMTS. Songs Featured * My Balls (debut) * Zombie Love Song * Bottles of Beer * Club Villain * The Stereotypes Song * Mr. DoucheBag * Grandma Got a Facebook (singing debut) * Tig Ol' Bitties * Fight to Win * 8-Bit World * Puppet Break-Up (as a puppet) * Whip Yo' Kids * Booty Store * Nerd Rage * Epileptic Techno * Dookie Fresh * Santa Hates Poor Kids * Shitty G * Friend Zone * She Looks Like Sex (Remix) * We Like Them Girls (as a lego) * Alien * White Boy Wasted * Complicated * Take Over The World * Text Me Back Trivia *One of Benatar's eyes are shown in Tig Ol' Bitties, however, this is so far the only video that even one of Benatar's eyes are shown. *Benatar sings in thirteen songs *Benatar's keytar is red in the animations, but on the channel page, it's black. *His talking voice is kind of high, and he speaks with a British accent. His singing voice is lower than his talking voice. *He is usually told by the other band members that he has no talent, this is odd. As he sings in most of their newer songs. *He usually carries his keytar everywhere he goes. *Benatar is 6'0, according to an official shirt in Ray's website. *Benatar is the only band member who is British. *According to TV Tropes, Benatar went from being the band's silent guitarist/keytarist to being Puff's second singer. *Benatar's and DeeJay's surnames are unknown. *DeeJay is the only one in the series so far who hasn't expressed how he feels about Benatar, as Axel appears to hate him and Puff (as stated above) thinks he has no talent and doesn't deserve to be a legend. *Benatar plays piano as seen in Complicated. *Benatar's keytar used to look like a traditional bright red keytar, his current keytar has a maplewood guitar neck with an Ibanez guitar headstock and a dark red keyboard on the opposite end of it opposed to a normal keytar's keyboard being on the interior whereas his current on has the keyboard on the opposite end. *The guitar Benatar uses has changed as well. In the old animation he used a blue fender Stratocaster. In the new animation he uses a guitar that resembles that of a Gibson SG with a flat bottom, Ebony neck, and custom Headstock. Category:Band